Shadow (Species)
Shadows are highly intelligent, sentient, and powerful creatures that co-exist with four other sentient species under the Shadow Empire. Description Age Shadows have existed since the dawn of their creation, which was estimated to be at around 52300, and it is widely assumed that Spode epicly created them. When doing the math, they have been around for approximately 23,300 years - this is often rounded up to 25,000. Shadows can live for a very long time so long as they stay fit and healthy. The oldest Shadow on record lived to be 472 years old, while the average life span ranges between 90 years and 160 years. Location Shadows are currently living on 74 different planets that have been colonized under the name of the Shadow Empire. Their renowned homeworld is Fhrorr. IQ Shadows have an average IQ of 113. The lowest, which was a Shadow with Downs syndrome, had an IQ of 78, and the highest IQ was 329. Due to this sheer intelligence, there is not much else out around the galaxy that can outsmart them. Language Shadows commonly speak what is reffered to as Shadonian. This language has a lot of h'''s and ''r's in its words and phrases, and is a mix of being consonant-heavy and vowel-heavy. Because they are so intelligent, though, it is easy for them to learn other languages like English. Personality All Shadows have a unique personality, but many tend to be diplomatic peacemakers. In fact, the main government system for the Shadow Empire is lead by a High Counsil that keeps everything organized. Though some can be aggressive or shy, a majority lean toward reliance on allies. Some can be quite religious. Anatomy Shadows are carbon-based life forms, just like almost everything else alive in the universe. Their bone structure is very loose, and can twist and bend easily without hurting the body. Though, because their skeleton has loose joints, it is easy to dislocate a shoulder or hip bone. A Shadow's muscles are very loose as well, and they don't have much blood or water in their body. This is because their bodies are very efficient when it comes to using resources, which is also a reason why they can live for so long. They have very aggressive immune systems that can combat quite ugly diseases and cancers. Shadows are cold-blooded creatures. This means that the surrounding temperature is what their body ]]temperature will be. In Category II areas of Fhrorr, there is only a couple ways for Shadows ''to be able to cool off, such as bathing in a lake or pond at midday. It is near-impossible to get a ''Shadow to bleed to death or be paralyzed. Any poisons that may be injected or entered through their body will have to get through the immune system first before it can harm the actual body. It is rare for a Shadow to get sick, and usually is not harmful. Reflexes/Brain Structure Shadows are able to react very fast to any incoming projectiles. Their brains are designed to work at a high speed without disorienting the body. They would be able to dodge a projectile moving at 70-80 mph., even when thrown at a close range. Since their senses are so in-tune to their environment, they are able to judge when something will hit them or when someone will throw an object at them, which allows them to avoid collision with a projectile. A Shadow's brain is approx. 1/3 bigger than a human brain. This extra brain mass is the reason why their IQs are so high. A lot of their brain is dedicated to reflexes and decision-making, and they have a consciousness. Nobody, however, has been able to figure out how the consciousness works. Size Shadows can vary greatly in size, but many are typically 8 feet/2.4 meters/3.616 paersi long and 3.5 feet/1.06 meters/1.356 paersi tall. Clothing Shadows do not take up decision-making with what they are going to wear most of the time. Almost all Shadows in the Shadow Empire ''wear the same thing every day, and only take it off for when they get too big for their clothes. Since their clothes are waterproof, they can swim in their suits without worrying about the suits getting ruined. Trivia *''Shadows were not always called "shadows". In fact, when the Shadow Empire was still called Bhrorr Arrha, they were called Bhrorren, which is similar to the word bhrorr that meant "traveler" in Shadonian. *The claws on a Shadow's feet are not actually claws - they are artificial and apart of their suits. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species